The Adventure Of A Lifetime
by sqwat500
Summary: A story of a young boy trying to fight off an evil fource that may intake the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a crash. My mother came into my room, crying. I was shocked and wondered what happened. My mom told me to go to professor Oak's lab, get a Pokemon and leave. She then added it do it in a low key fashion. I wondered why but she wouldn't tell me, and she yelled at me to get out. As I ran out, she yelled to me that if I saw or heard anything or anyone, to hide. I walked my normal route to the professor's lab, were I helped out every day. I never thought I would get my first Pokemon. I heard a commotion up ahead, and heading my mothers warning, I jumped into a bush and hid. Then, two oddly dressed men walked by, with a handcuffed Pr. Oak! As soon as they were out of sight, I made a break for the lab. It was in a horrible condition. Rocks were everywhere, and it seemed that whatever demolished the lab, did it with rocks. I saw the turn table in which the Professor kept his starter Pokemon. Since I had no idea which pokemon was in what ball, I closed my eyes and randomly picked a a ball. I had a feeling the men would be back so I left quickly. I ran up the hill to the edge of town.

Blocking the only exit of the town were two bulky pokemon. I decided to run back to Pr. Oaks lab to get a pokedex. I then ran back, and scanned the two pokemon "Rhyperior, the drill pokemon. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions.'' After hearing this, I decided not to mess with thees guys. I hid in the bushes for what seemed like for ever. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice yell ''hydro pump, now.'' Quickly, a huge blast of water shot at the Rhyperiors. It was so big it hit both of them at the same time. As they were stunned, I sprinted out of town until I couldn't see my little town anymore.

When I sat down to rest, I remembered I didn't know what pokemon I had brought with me. I took the pokeball off my belt. ''Come on out , pokemon.'' It was the lizard pokemon, charmander. I decided to do some training. I walked into the tall grass and was tackled by a bird pokemon. I scanned it with my pokedex. It was a starly. I commanded charmander to use scratch. It looked at me, and I could tell he was confused. Starly came in with a quick attack and scored a direct hit on charmander, knocking him back. He got up, only to suffer another quick attack. The same thing happened twice more. Charmander was low on energy, and probably couldn't survive another hit. In a final effort, he got up. Then in a shocking turn of events, charmanders eyes turned red and he blasted pellets of fire at starly. The attack was incredibly over powered. I knew this was my chance to catch starly. I threw the pokeball, and caught starly with no resistance. I was ecstatic. I was so happy I didn't notice charmander fall. I ran over and called my starly out. Then I realised charmander. He was in critical condition. I recalled him to his pokeball. In a panic I put the pokeball on starly's wing and told him to bring it to the closest pokecenter. He went very quickly and I sprinted to get to the next town. I tripped on a log and landed eye to eye with a Poochyena. I scrambled to my feet and reached for charmanders pokeball, but of course, it wasn't there. In a panic, I booked it, with Poochyena on my heels. The pokecenter was so close I could almost taste it. Then I tripped on another log . Poochyena went to jump on me but was blasted by a huge force of water. It quickly fled. I Remembered what happened back at my hometown. Again the user was nowhere to be found.

I went into the pokemon center and asked the lady at the front desk if my pokemon had arrived. She said yes, but charmander was in critical condition, and may not make it through the night. I was devastated. She said it was foolish to send the pokeball with starly, but it may pay off. Any later and charmander wouldn't have made it. I had made a high risk high reward choice. I asked her if I could stay the night, and she said it would be fine. I asked her how starly was and she said he was in the training area in the back of the pokecenter. I walked back and saw starly desperately trying to use an attack. I took a note of his efforts and called out to him. He joyfully flew over and landed on my shoulder. I told him to rest and recalled him to his pokeball. I then went to lay down in the pokemon center's lounge and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a powerful jolt. The front desk lady told me to get out of town, and handed me a pokeball. She said to leave out the back door and not to stop for anything until I reached Pewter City. I did what she said but my path was blocked by an on going pokemon battle between a powerful young boy an intimidating older lady. The boys Pidgeot fell to the ladys Arbok. She then yelled "Ha! Your finished." Two henchmen then handcuffed the boy and took him away. I slipped through the bushes and crawled to the outskirts of town. I looked back and saw a dragon like pokemon releasing flames upon the city and quickened my step. When I was far enough away I let out the pokemon in the pokeballs. One was starly and the other was charmander. I was very glad he was OK. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes. He was rather tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was a little overweight, but this was hidden by his height. He wore a loose fitting red red sox shirt with a blue "B" In the middle and long black silk shorts. He was also quite muscular. He said he had been there all day scoping out strong challangers, and that none had walked by so I would have to do. I was still a little shocked, but I agreed. I sent out starly, he countered with hoothoot. The battle proceeded:

"Starly use quick attack!" I yelled. Starly flew up into the sky and flew at HootHoot at a high speed. The boy then yelled

"HootHoot use tackle" Hoothoot tackled starly, but starly didn't take as much damage as HootHoot had. Noticing that HootHoot hadn't started flying yet, I assumed he wasn't a strong in-air battler, and told starly to fly up high. HootHoot still stayed on the ground, so I yelled

"Starly, come in with another quick attack!" Then, as he came in the boy yelled

"Hoothoot, look up and use hypnosis." Hoothoot looked up and shot purple circles from his eyes, putting starly to sleep. The reverse effect was Starly fell on Hoothoot.

"Now, peck." said the boy. Hoothoot rapidly pecked starly, causing it to faint. I recalled Him, And Was Ready To Send Out Charmander.

"Go Charmander!" Once He was ready I immediately yelled

"Use Ember!" Pellets Of fire blasted at the already tired Hoothoot, making it faint. Without emotion, the boy yelled

"go, toatadile, use crunch" Toatadile appeared and clamped its jaws on charmander, covering his whole head. Thinking Quickly I yelled

"Charmander, use ember! A dust explosion makes the two pokemon invisible. When The Fog Clears, Toatadile stands victorious.

"HAHAHA I WIN I'M THE BEST HAHAHA YOU WERE A WASTE OF MY TIME HAHAHA VICTORY FOR RICK!" The boy yelled before quickly running away. Putting my loss behind me I began walking toward the next town.

After about a half hour of walking, I came across an area where the turned into a dense forest. Recalling that viridian forest lead to pewter city, I quickened my step to get to the next town. Maneuvering through the forest proved to be a difficult challenge, as the rush was very dense and it was very easy to loose your way. I pushed through ariados webs, broken tree limbs, and scurring pokemon to find myself at a clearing. A sudden flash occurred and an old man appeared in the middle of the field. "I AM THE MASTER OF THIS CLEARING" he yelled.

"I CHALANGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE BATTLE. BEAT ME AND I WILL BRING YOU TO THE END OF THIS MAZE. LOOSE TO ME AND YOU WILL BE TRAPPED FOREVER!" I decided to take the risk and accept his chalange, underestimating the old man. I played enie minie mine moe to determine what pokemon I should use, and ended using starly. The battle began:

I sent out Starly as he sent out heracross. I had the first move, so I scanned heracross with my pokedex first. "Heracross, the single horn pokémon. This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them." The shrill pokedex voice said. Knowing Heracross would be a tough opponent, I got motivated for the battle.

"Starly, Aerial Ace!" Starly took to the skies, swooped back, and charged heracross with all his might. The Old Man didn't say any thing, so I ordered another aerial ace from starly, which hit dead on. A Was quite confused when the man still didn't attack.

"Starly, Aerial Ace Again!" I Yelled. The Old Man Nodded.

"NOW, HERACROSS!" Heracrosse's horn lit up and he thrusted it at starly. Both pokemon were just able to stand.

"BRAVO!" The man yelled.

"All I wanted was to see a pokemon still standing after heracross'es mega horn. You have pleased me, and I will let you go. Don't expect another cop out next time I see you though! " Another flash went off, and the next thing I saw was pewter city.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the pokemon center to get my pokemon healed. It didn't take long at all, as they weren't in bad condition. After the short wait, I made the arrogant and cocky decision of challenging Brock, the pewter city gym leader, right away. I took a deep breath and slid open the doors of the pewter city gym, to find a dim lit room with steel walls and a rocky battlefield. Sitting in the gym leaders station, was Brock himself.

"Another trainer?" he said.

"I didn't expect anymore today, but I will take you on, and take you down" he said, smiling.

"Standard stuff, one on one battle with two pokemon, only you can make substitutions.

"Alright sounds good, let do this!" I exclaimed.

"I honor your enthusiasm, but it won't be enough to beat me!" he yelled.

"Go, geodude!"

"Starly, do it up!" I yelled, throwing starly's pokeball.

"Hmmmm, unless starly is an exceptional pokemon and knows close combat, this should be an easy battle, but you never know. I'll scout it out with geodude, and sweep with onix, regardless." Brock thought to himself.

"Starly, start with quick attack!" I yelled"

"I highly doubt it carries close combat now" Brock thought

"Geodude, use rapid spin in place!" Brock cried, as geodude began spinning. Right before starly hit geodude, Brock cried

"Geodude, grab starly's tail and keep up the spinning!" Geodude grabbed starly so fast, I couldn't even see it, and the two pokemon were going so fast and were so close together that they seemed to be blended into one pokemon.

"Know geodude, seismic toss!" Brock yelled as I watched my little bird pokemon be thrown, hit the steel wall, and have a heavy impact on the rocky terrain, which was all too much for him, as he fainted. Depressed that I was losing in my first gym battle, I glumly sent out charmander. I regained hope knowing he was a strong battler.

"Use ember, now!" I yelled as charmander shot his fiery pellets at geodude, having no effect.

"Now, use the rock slide dig combo!" Brock yelled. Geodude slammed the ground with its fist then used his body to Borough underground. For a second all was still. Then giant rocks fell from the roof and hit charmander. Then geodude came up from underground and hit charmander, knocking him out. He was done in a blink of an eye. I recalled charmander, hung my head, lowered my shoulders, and walked out of the gym.

"You've got heart kid. But that's not enough to beat me." Brock yelled as I walked out of the gym.

I walked to the pokecenter and asked if my pokemon may be healed again.  
"I guess so" the lady said in a churlish tone. I gave her my pokeballs and sat down in a nearby seat.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken? A feminine voice asked.

"No" I said, without even looking up.

"Why so down?" she asked

"I just lost to Brock in my first gym battle and didn't even take down one of his pokemon." I replied.

"What pokemon did you use?" she asked.

"Starly and Charmander."

"Do they know close combat and metal claw?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"Ummmm no. Should they?"

"You stand no chance without them! I bet my Teddiursa could teach your charmander metal claw!" she exclaimed. I looked up and saw her face for the first time. She had an amazing body and was very pretty.

"Meet me at the pokecenter battlefield at noon tomorrow!" she yelled before running off.

The next day, at noon, I started walking toward the pokemon center battle ground to find the girl I met yesterday there, with her Teddiursa, as promised. She looked at me, smiled and a opened charmander's pokeball.

"Alright, lets get started!" she said in an excited tone.

"Charmander, watch very closely, and Teddiursa, use metal claw on the practice dummy!" Teddiursa flexed her arm and her hand turned into a silver block. Three deathly sharp claws blasted out of her "hand," and she ran at a blinding speed toward the practice dummy and clawed it to shreds, before returning to the sweet, cute, little bear pokemon.

"Alright charmander, got it?" she said as charmander stared at her, overwhelmed by all the new information. Regardless, he tried anyway. He flexed his arm and his facial expression tightened. After about ten seconds of remaining in this pose, he released all the tension in his arm an shoulder and loosened up.

"Try again, and focus more. The girl said. Charmander took a deep breath, and flexed his arm. His facial expression became violent, and his fist turned to steel. He started running

toward the practice dummy, but tripped. After a many more attempts with minor failures, he did it correctly for the first time. After much rejoice, the girl, who happened to be named Aurora, said it was time for her to go. I said goodbye, and thanks for everything. She walked away, and I walked into the pokecenter. I was shocked to see it was five o'clock and that we had been training for five hours. If I beat Brock tomorrow, it would be thanks to Aurora. I told charmander to rest it up, because we had a big day tomorrow.


End file.
